Such a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2004 005 589 A1 and comprises both a roof opening limited by roof portions that are fixed relative to the vehicle and a covering unit for covering the roof opening. The covering unit in turn comprises at least one rigid roof element. Additionally, the covering unit can be displaced between a lifted operating position, in which the at least one rigid roof element is in lifted position as compared to the roof portions that are fixed relative to the vehicle, and a lowered closed position, in which the at least one rigid roof element closes the roof opening. Stud elements, which support the covering unit in the operating position, are articulated to the covering unit so as to be pivotable.